Others
by PastRetribution
Summary: Wilson is on the brink of insanity until he finds other humans. What does Maxwell have played out for him now? Note: This fanficiton's story was sadly discontinued due to many reasons. Please read what little I have wrote about it! I apologize for this inconvenience. This shouldn't not prohibit you from reviewing and reading it though so feel free.
1. Two Girls and Insanity

"Say pal, you don't look so well?"

Those familiar words echoed in the man's head. He did not wish to speak with the one who called him _'Pal'_. He hated said man. This person, or _whatever_ he was, is responsible for his imprisonment in such a harsh world, harsher then the one he had already been conceived in. The scientist went about his business, axe ready to chop down the tree in front of him.

"Come on now, why don't you answer me? I'm the only who you can talk to in this world, why not give it a try, Wilson?"

He continued to pester him. He was on his last straw. In his fustration, Wilson flung his axe at the man. It wasn't much of a surprise when it ended up falling to the ground with a thunk. Of course he missed, this was his realm, he wouldn't let on of his almost insane puppets throw him down with a tree chopping tool. Almost as soon as he disappeared, he reappeared next to his attacker.

"Oh, that isn't like your gentleman self, is it?" He continued on pestering him.

"Do you mind leaving me be for more then one minute?" Wilson insisted, starting to rub his temples.

"But that's no fun." The man snickered, flashing his puppet a toothy grin.

Wilson sneered as he went to pick up his axe. He started to walk off to his base, hoping the taller man would leave him alone. He was already starting to go mad and Mr. McDapper over there wasn't helping him in any shape or form. He continued to trudge, glancing up at the sky once or twice. Dusk, night will be coming soon. The scientist could already feel his sanity drop even more.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." Wilson said out loud to himself.

To his luck, he made it to his camp just in time. Putting a log onto the fire pit, he grabbed a couple of his flints and started to light it. _Click, click, click- SLICE. _The dark haired man looked down at his hands. Blood. In his clouded thinking he didn't even noticed he had sliced his own hand open. The red liquid leaked out of the fresh wound, onto the ground and rocks of the fire pit. He didn't even react. He didn't even feel the cut. Wilson knocked the flints once more and the spark hit the wood, lighting it up. He shakily put his tools down and looked at the mess he had made. He put both his hands in front of his face, his thoughts still hazy.

_Blood. Blood. I'm still human, I still hurt. I can still think, can't I? I can still conquer this man. I can face the odds between Maxwell... Right?_

He was starting to doubt his own judgment. Just what _he _wanted. He dropped to his knees, still looking at his shaky, blood covered hands. Maybe he should just curl up and die. Give Maxwell what he wanted. Leave this world forever. Leave it all behind.

"Excuse me sir, I think you're bleeding."

_A voice. No, no, Wilson get a hold of yourself, it's not real. _

"Sir-" The voice was cut off my another one.

"I think we should leave, this man looks mad."

The almost insane scientist turned his head to the source of the sounds. He couldn't believe his eyes. Two girls stood there. One blonde younger girl and a older darker haired one. He stared at them in silence. He still couldn't believe it. He got up from his knees, walking unsteadily over to them. The older one took a step back, the younger one standing her ground. Wilson put out a hand to the blonde, touching her shoulder. His blood soaking into the fabric of her peach colored shirt.

"You don't look very well." She said.

She was real. Real. A **real human.** Wilson couldn't remember when it was the last time he's seen another human being. He was at a lost for words.

"I'm Wendy." The girl said blankly, looking up at him. "My friend over there is named Willow."

Said girl gave the man a questioning glance. She was concerned about a lone man out in the wilderness, his open wound bleeding onto Wendy. Wilson got a hold of himself, noticing he was acting out of character. He let go of Wendy's shoulders and put his hands at his sides. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Wilson." He stated, trying to hide any hints of his close cuts with insanity. He wasn't called a gentleman scientist for nothing.

Wendy opened her but was again stopped short by Willow.

"What are you doing out here and if you haven't noticed, you're bleeding." She said, slightly wary.

The scientist looked back down at his hands. _What a mess. _Both of them were covered in blood and the wound still fresh. He looked back up at the girl.

"Oh, yes, my mistake. I accidentally cut myself while starting up my fire." He stated.

Willow frowned more.

"Are you serious? Using flint is for weak men." She said in a harsh tone.

Wilson was a bit surprised by her sudden change of tone. He didn't think such a girl was so serious about the deadly element. Wendy shook her head.

"I apologize for Willow. She has a thing for fire." The blonde said.

Wilson nodded in response. Looking at the two girls once again. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"How did you guys get here?"

* * *

_Hey everyone, this is my first story up! I really hope you guys like it! C: I shall try and continue this soon. I'm pleased with this first chapter at the moment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and it would really help me improve! Don't Starve is (c) Of Klei Entertainment._


	2. Mother Nature's Welcome

"I don't know.. We just.. Ended up here and then found you." Wendy told him, just as confused as Wilson was.

_Lovely. Not even they know. _

The dark haired man thought to himself. He gave a sigh. He wasn't sure what to do about the two females. He couldn't just let them leave though. For one, it was rude and second, they could easily get killed out in Maxwell's realm. The fire pit was glowing low, almost completely out. Wilson tried to ignore the white shining eyes that stared back in the darkness. Willow had her eyes glued on the flames.

"That fire is low and boring, here." The girl said, taking out a log from her backpack.

_At least they seem prepared._ Wilson thought to himself in his clouded mind.

Willow put it onto the fire, making it flare up again. Her attention solely onto the burning element now. Wendy looked around the camp and back at the man who owned it. She spoke.

"I think you should do something about that cut." She didn't really seem to have much care in her voice. "And when day approaches we'll be on our way. We've survived many brushes with death and I think we can handle it." The blonde continued.

Wilson looked at his still bleeding cut and back at the small girl. _No, no, they can't go. If they go my insanity will eat me alive. I don't care if they will survive. _His thoughts echoed in his head. It wasn't like himself to be so over put by such people. In his own realm, he was alone almost all hours of the day. Working, working, working. Having little to no contact. Times were different now and he knew in order to stay sane and survive, he need help.

"I think you two should stay." He finally said. "I say it would be best, and easier, to survive together."

Willow gave him, once again, a questionable glance from the fire. She walked over to him.

"I think we could handle it on our own. Trust me, we might look weak but we're not. Well, I'm surely not." The firestarter stated hotheadedly.

Wendy rolled her eyes, not about to retort. Wilson, despite his fuzzled mind, replied in a clear and calm voice.

"I'm sure you are but it would be much easier the more people you have on your side."

The girls hotheadedness didn't burn out one bit. She looked right up to him, despite Wilson being taller then her, and spat out again.

"But I don't need anyone, I can totally handle being on my own. I only helped Wendy out because a walking tree was about to kill her."

_Walking tree? Well that's new._ Wilson thought, pondering at what a sight that must be.

"Well, I was just suggesting something. No need to start up an argument." He said, again as calm and clear as before. He did not wish to argue with the girl but she seemed to be as hotheaded as the fire in which she seemed so infatuated with.

Wendy got between the scientist and the pyromaniac.

"Don't kill eachother now, it isn't the time." She said, splitting them apart.

Willow gave him a glare before turning her back to him, watching the fire once again. Wilson shook his head. He was being so polite, he didn't know what he did wrong. Wendy looked up at Wilson, she could tell her was thinking about that little argument.

"She's kind of hotheaded. Don't mind her." The blonde assured him. "And I think we will be taking your offer up on staying with you. You're right. Survival in numbers is always easier."

Wilson was so enlightened by this but he made sure to keep his excitement to himself. He could hear the darker haired girl give a disapproving snort.

As soon as the sun rose, Wilson got some silk from one of his chest to cover up his wound. It worked pretty well as a on hand bandage, no pun intended. Willow was just huddled up by the dying fire, not saying a word. The scientist let her, knowing if he even glanced at her for too long she might start up another argument. Wendy, on the other hand, was watching him. She stayed silent as well.

_Such a young girl to be out in this mess. _He pitied her.

Just as that went through his mind, Wendy spoke up.

"Don't pity me. I can take care of myself."

Wow. It's like she read his thoughts. He blinked in utter confusion at that. What luck.

"Well anyway, are you guys hungry? I have some extra carrots and berries that I could share." Wilson offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Willow stated, not moving an inch.

Wendy simply nodded in response. He nodded back

Wilson opened one of his chest and pulled out a few berries and carrots, giving half to Wendy. She ate them pretty slowly. The man then put a few berries beside Willow, just incase. She gave them a glance but still didn't budge.

_Oh man, she's a keeper huh? Her stubbornness must keep her alive._

He joked a bit in his head, knowing if he said such things out loud would probably not be very gentleman like. The three ate in almost complete silence, even Willow gave in a took a few berries from the little pile next to her. After their breakfast, the scientist looked at his two new female companions. Working with others had never been his strong point but if it meant surviving longer he would of course submit to it. He could also feel his sanity shoot up, even though he could still hear a few mumbles in his head.

"I think we should try and get more supplies. More people means more items needed." Wendy said, breaking the silence among the three.

"Yes, of course." Wilson agreed, nodding. "I'll get the backpack ready, you two should as well."

Willow, still giving the silent treatment, got up with her bag pack. She slugged it over her shoulders with a light thud. The man looked over what items he had already acquired and made a list in his head.

"I think we're going to need more wood and food for now. I'm pretty full on twigs, grass, and flint. If you two need any tools I will be happy to lend you some." He said to his companions.

The three survivors headed out into a near by forest for their wood collecting matters. Willow, who was still playing the silent game amongst herself, was chopping down trees fairy easily. Little Wendy on the other hand was having a bit of trouble, getting her axe stuck in the tree and almost being having the tree fall on her. Wilson happily gave her his help but she refused to take it, again saying she could handle it herself. The scientist gave a light sigh but continued his work. All was well until the once silent dark haired girl gave a scream. Wilson's head shot to the source.

"Mother of all things scientific!" He gave his own shout at what creature he had just seen.

It was a tree. Not just any ol' tree. This one was walking with an odd human scowl on it's face and two upper appendages with long razor sharp talons. This must have been that _'walking tree' _Willow had talked about earlier. The massive monstrosity lashed out at the girl as she did her best to dodge it's attacks. With one too late of a dodge, the talons slashed one of her legs. She let out a small cry as blood oozed out of the open wound. Wilson had to step in, he had no choice. He couldn't just let his newly found companions die now. It was far too soon.

"Go for the eyes!" He shouted before drawing his spear, chucking it at the living tree.

The weapon punctured right in the creature's supposed face. It didn't do as much damage as the man of science hoped. The one thing it did do for sure is enrage the monster further, going to land another blow on the poor pyromaniac. Instead, the young blonde shouted and started throwing rocks at it.

"Over here you foul creature!" She shouted, trying to distract it.

She prevailed and it marched it's way to the little girl. Now was Willow's chance. With her last bit of strength, she pulled out her lighter. She then chucked her precious object at the monster, lighting it aflame. The tree roared in complete rage as it started to burn. It tried it's best to extinguish the fire but with no luck. After some time, it soon fell, burning into nothing but a pile of charcoal.

"Is everyone alright?" Wilson said, breathing slightly harder then he should. Mostly from the fear of death by such a creature.

"I'm fine." Wendy said.

Willow didn't respond. The dark haired man hurried over to her. Her leg had a huge gash across it, covering almost the entire body part. Red stained her leggings and the ground around it, bone was even visible. The man couldn't believe it. He shakily looked down at the wounded girl.

"W-Wilson..?" She had finally spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" He said quickly and worried.

"My lighter.. Could you please.. Get it for me?" The girl asked.

Wilson without question took her request. He walked over to the crisp, charred body of the once living tree and grabbed said item. He walked over to the injured girl and handed it to her. She looked it over, checking for any flaws within it.

"Thank you." Willow said softly to him.

"It's no problem but we're going to need to get back to camp quickly. Your leg need medical attention quick." He said.

By medical attention he would mean as much knowledge as he had to help the wound in the best he could. He wasn't a doctor. He carefully picked up the fire starter bridal style and motioned to Wendy, who was carefully watching from a distance, to follow. On the way back to the camp, they did mange to find a few more berries and carrots. It was good too because their food supplies were running low. As soon as they entered the camp, Wilson set Willow down. Her leg still not hesitating to bleed out. Now everyone in their little group had some sort of blood stain on their clothing. The man walked over to his chest and one of his container of rain water he had collected using a make shift leaf cup. With his needed items, he walked back over to the injured girl. He first washed the wound out with the water and then covered it up with a thick bandage of silk.

"Thank you.. Wilson.. I owe you one." The girl muttered to him in gratitude.

"We're companions now, we have to look out for eachother. And it was you who killed the creature, so I should be saying thank you. Even if you did burn one of my spears." He said, smiling a bit.

She even gave him a light smile back.

After everyone seemed to have calm down, despite eachother being bruised, dirty, and a bit bloody. Wilson put a log on the fire and was about to grab his flints when Willow budded in. Even with her injury, she scooted over and lite the log aflame with her lighter. The man gave her a thank you nod. That's when another thought hit him. Where were the two girls going to sleep? Obviously, three people could not share one bedroll and, as a gentleman, wasn't going to let them just lay on the dirty ground of the tent.

"Excuse me, but I was thinking." Wilson broke the silence. "You guys could share the one bedroll I have until we get another one?"

"What about you?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, I'll be fine." He stated.

The older girl didn't put in her input and just stayed silent. Wendy turned her attention to her.

"What do you think, Willow?" She asked.

"You can have it Wendy, I don't think I'm going to be getting much sleep." She told her, looking at her wounded leg.

"Well ok then.." Wendy said. Guess she'll be getting the bedroll tonight.

* * *

_Yuep, yuep! I have just finished Chapter 2! Thank you for the so far very nice reviews it means alot! ^w^ And for this chapter. DRAAAMAAAA. ;D A little bit of companion bonding. I've always seen Willow as a bit of a hothead but is really sweet and soft on the inside. CX I'm also trying to make my chapters longer! Since the first was a simple introduction. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoy. 3_


	3. Family Reunion

Wendy was curled up in her newly gained sleeping roll, tucked away in the tent. Wilson and Willow were quietly sitting by the fire with each at opposite sides. The girl had her head on her knees, staring back to her male companion quietly. He stared back in silence. The silence wasn't tense but content. For once she wasn't trying to ignore him nor argue. It was kind of nice to be honest, yet the scientist still had eyes looking back at him in the darkness.

_What will it take for me to be sane again?_

He thought to himself, making an unhappy face. The dark haired girl across from him raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She said, breaking the content silence.

The man shook his head and looked at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. The girl seemed a bit worried about him.

The scientist wasn't paying attention to her now. He heard something odd. Almost like a broken music box that someone left on in a dark room. Wilson shivered and turned around. On the floor he saw a dark shadowy hand creeping it's way over, towards the fire. He started to panic and run to the hand. As soon as he was close enough to touch it, the shadow would retract back. He started to hyperventilate, knowing by pure instinct that he mustn't let the hand touch the fire. His female companion was utterly confused.

"W-Wilson, what's wrong?" She asked, obviously not seeing the hand.

"The hand. T-THE HAND! D-Don't let it touch the f-fIRE!" He shouted, pointing at the shadow which was unseen by the girl.

The firestarter was starting to get scared. She didn't like how freaked out her newly gained friend was acting like this. The dark haired girl tried her best to get up and comfort the uneased man, but her leg wouldn't give in.

"I think you need a nap or something. You're seeing things." She stated as calmly as she could from where she sat.

That didn't calm him down one bit. He continued to chase after this supposed _'hand' _and scream about how it shall not touch the fire. This didn't help Willow's confusion and rising fear for the man. His terror was loud enough to wake the sleeping girl in the tent.

"What's going on?" The blonde said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. When her sight adjusted, she saw a screaming man and confused girl sitting near by. She could tell both her companions were pretty scared, one more then the other.

"Wilson is going crazy. He's talking about a hand trying to grab the fire or something." Willow said with confusion.

Wendy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

_Why would he be saying such a thing? Maybe Willow was right about him being a madman._

She thought to her self.

The scientist continued to trample around, still screaming about hands and fires. Both the girls studied him in complete and utter confusion. The session continued until sun rise, since the insane man refused to stop. Once the light hit Maxwell's lands, the hand vanished. The only sounds of once screaming were now loud and heavy pants by Wilson. He was out of the nightmare and the once terrifying sound was now gone. He turned over to look at the two females staring at him. Wendy didn't seem to show off her confusion and Willow was almost terrified.

"I-I'm very sorry about that." He apologized and dusted off his clothing. "I hope you aren't too scared of my actions. They were unintentional."

The calm and collectiveness of the man's voice calmed the two down a bit. The pyromaniac gave a sigh and relief and Wendy seemed to not be as tense. On the other hand, said man was extremely tired. He really should have taken a nap or something and his low sanity wasn't helping.

"I think you need to rest for a bit." Wendy's soft voice broke through Wilson's thoughts.

He shook his head in response.

"No, I-I need to be awake. What is something happens? And besides we need to go scouting and-"

Willow cut off his sentence.

"Wilson, you need rest. Now." She insisted from the ground at where she sat. "You've already stay up all night, Wendy and I can look after things. I might be injured but that doesn't me I can't keep watch."

He gave a sigh, knowing she was right. He need to get his head straight and arguing wasn't really going to help. He sat down and took a deep breath. The man smelt the grassy air around him, with a hint of old blood and sweat. Wilson was just calming down a bit.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to be going out. I need to gather something." The younger girl said, which went right through the somewhat content man's thoughts.

"What, no! You'll get yourself killed alone." He replied, obviously not agreeing on her actions. He started to get up form his spot.

"Please, I need to do this." She motioned him to sit back down.

The injured pyromaniac didn't even put her input in this situation. She could already tell her younger companion was set on her goal, whatever that might be. Wendy gave a small nod before heading out fo the camp. Neither of them knew what weapons or items she had on her, they only hoped she would be ok. Now the only two left in the camp were Willow and Wilson. One of which was too badly injured to even stand up and the other who was on the cutting edge of falling insane. The silence once again fell upon them.

The two of them did manage to take naps. This probably wasn't the smartest idea because no one was around nor would anyone be able to defend the camp if something tragic were to happen. Lucky this time around, the lone girl came home. In one of her hands she clutched a limp rabbit. Yet it was still alive. The blonde looked around at the two who were sound asleep.

"I'm back." Wendy said to the two. Both of them woke up lightly, rubbing their eyes.

"Oh you got food, lovely. We can share it tonight." Wilson said, noticing the prey in her hand.

"Not yet, I need it." She spoke blankly. "Abigail coming to play with me."

The scientist gave a confused look. The older girl sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about her sister." She said, only rising more questions in the man. "Well you see.. Wendy has a twin sister. But she's kind of.. Dead."

He blinked.

_Dead!? What!? _

He was now the one sitting there completely confused by the actions of his comrades. While trying his best to think this through at a scientific point of view.

_Maybe she just means to pretend play with her deceased sibling? Then why would she need a rabbit? Might she be doing some kind of summoning? I doubt that.. Ghosts are not real. But then again.. This is.._

Wilson pondered more on these questions. On the other hand, Wendy carefully placed the stunned rabbit down. She then pulled out a small dark pinkish flower, very closely related with the ones she wore in her own hair. This one was a lot different, it glowed dimly and even somewhat levitated. The blonde set it down closely to the rabbit. Axe the ready in both of her hands, she brought it down on the poor creature. Blood spattered out from the decapitated rabbit and onto the flower. With a burst of light, the unexpected happened. A ghost, with the flower perched on it's head, appeared.

"What in the-!" The dark haired man scooted back from this. He was so shocked that a ghost had just appeared. He was right after all. In this world, anything could happened. _Anything. _Wendy gave a happy smile at the ghost.

"Abigail!" She cheered happily.

The man stood up shakily, looking at 'Abigail'.

"I forgot about her too. Sorry Wilson, we should have told you about it." Willow said.

The scientist just stared at Abigail. The ghost looked back at him with soulless white eyes, holding little to no emotion. Hushed whispers were the only thing heard from the paranormal creature. He took another step back, still shaking.

"Don't be scared. She's my sister and she can be a big help." The girl said, looking actually happy and not as apathetic as usual.

_Help? How can she help? _

He was just in complete awe. He reached out to touch the spirit but it retreated back, it's hushed whispers becoming quicker the closer anyone got.

"Watch out! Abigail needs her space." Wendy warned him, not approving of his actions.

"Sorry.. Abigail." Wilson said, clearing his throat.

He gulped and tried his best to act natural around this new member of their team.

"Well, Wendy." The scientist said to the small girl. "In which ways could your sister help?"

"She's really strong and attacks anything that might harm me." The blonde said cheerfully. For once she wasn't being so apathetic.

"Hmm.. Is there anyway you could prove this?" He said, still not to sure about this. Maybe it was just Wendy's imagination. Then again, this is Maxwell's world. A place where trees kill people and ghosts are summoned.

Without saying a word, she ran off. Abigail trailing after her.

"Ah- Wendy, hold up!" The man followed after her.

Willow gave an irritable sigh as she saw her friends run off.

"Yeah, just leave the injured girl at camp all alone! Thanks guys!" She shouted at their backs with a sarcastic tone.

Wendy lead her older companion to a pig's house. Her follower finally caught up, panting.

"What was that about..?" He said, confused at her sudden actions.

She pointed at the pig's house, it's owner walking around. The pig man didn't seem to take much care in the two humans and spirit. The man raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was getting at. The blonde sighed and pulled out her axe. She walked over to the pig man and slashed it in the arm with her tool. It let out a angered squeal. Wilson was in shook at her random attack, pulling out his own axe, since his spear was now burnt up. Right when the pig was about to punch it's attacker, Abigail floated over. The ghost turned red and looked angry. It seemed to be attacking the pig man. The scientist was again in awe at this creature. She was pretty useful after all. In only a couple of minutes, Wendy's deceased sister took down the pig man.

"Here Wilson." She pointed to the now dead pig. "We can use it for food and it's skin."

The two came back with a good supply of meat and pig skin to the camp. Seeing a very upset Willow, Wilson apologized.

"I'm sorry Willow. Wendy ran off and I had to follow her. But, she did show off Abigail's powers and we got some meat for tonight." He gave her a apologetic smile. She sighed and nodded back, forgiving the two.

They all stayed around the fire that night, eating up with their fill of meat. Again, little small talk would happen between them. Wendy would once in awhile giggle and talk to Abigail but other then that almost nothing. The young girl headed to bed a bit later then usual and her firestarter friend was already curled up on the ground asleep. But the eldest of the group was still awake, only dozing off every once in awhile. He jolted awake once more to come face to face with his puppet master.

"Say there pal, you look tired." Maxwell said, puffing some cigar smoke into the scientist's face.

The dark haired man waved the smoke away, sneering up at the taller man.

"What are you doing here?" He scuffled.

"Checking in on my favorite puppet. Do you like your play mates?" He answered back with a question.

"What's it to you? Why are they even with me?" Wilson kept shouting questions at his 'leader'.

"Well I could careless about the fire loving one." Maxwell gestured to a sleeping Willow. "But the other one is my niece."

His puppet blinked.

"R-Repeat that?" He asked him.

"Wendy. Is. My. Niece. Is that took much to take in, pal? He repeated, rolling his eyes.

He couldn't believe that. Wendy was blood related to this demon in front of him. He was pushing so much information through his head, trying to wrap at least some kind of explanation on this.

_This must mean Maxwell was in the real world at one point. How is this though..? I'll have to ask Wendy if she knows.. Then who was her mother? Is she in this world? Did Maxwell kill Wendy's sister? Is that why she's stuck here? Or did she get killed by something in this world?_

The taller man read right through his confused puppet's mind.

"Oh so many questions and so little time. Such a shame." And with that, he was gone.

Wilson took a deep breath, feeling the air around him not as tense. Maxwell was doing this on purpose. Just to see him struggle to even comprehend reality. What was reality anymore?

_Oh so many questions, so little time._

* * *

_Hey everyone, finally finished up Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait! I've been kind of busy with summer and all. Never got around to finishing it up. Now a new character is introduced, Abigail. ovo This will probably be the last human-ish character that will pop up from now on. Sorry but I'd like the team to just be made up of the three- or four we have so far. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! uwu_


	4. Farewell(Update)

**_Hello everyone, this is PastRetribution! I have come here to say that I will not be continuing this story. For one I have lost all motivation to finish it sadly plus I am having to deal with school and other personal things. In all honesty, I really did enjoy writing the few chapters I did for it and I am NOT about to just let it die with out reason. I decided to post what little I had for chapter 4 up here just for the few who did enjoy reading my fanfiction. This does not mean I will stop writing. As you know, this is my first real fanfiction posted on here. I will NOT be posting big projects such as this unless I do it in bulk and than upload it once it is complete/almost complete. I will most likely be writing one-shots or so. I'm sorry everyone but hopefully I'll write something more enjoyable in the future! It was fun while it lasted! Here is all that I have for Chapter 4 of Others. NOTE: This was NOT reread over, like the other chapters had been, so if there are any mistakes I apologize before hand. I hope everyone has a good day and thank you again. uwu_**

* * *

Time has passed and the three have been starting to settle to there new home. Each one still hated this horrendous place with a burning passion, that one detail will never change. Neither of them knew how to exist this terrible place. Because of this, they've decided to at least adapt to this environment. They really had no choice otherwise anyway.

Wilson could feel the air starting to become chill. Winter was approaching and they were only somewhat prepared. The man had the idea of arranging winter clothing for this future event and decided to safe up some fire wood as well. The other problem was food. The male and two other females have not settled out how they would deal with this matter. They haven't been able to store anything that wouldn't rot after a couple of days and nor was there any left overs half the time. He had devised a plan to make a drying rack, dried meat would last a very long time. All he needed was the charcoal. Willow had happily made it her duty to get the needed material. She found a tree that was standing alone and set it aflame.

"Ahaha! Look at it burn!" The girl cried out happily, watching the tree crumble under the heat.

Wendy rolled her eyes, wandering off with her sister. The blonde headed off some distance away from the group. She could tell Wilson was lost in the temples of his mind and her other companion was having a pyromaniac moment. She headed off, looking at the various flowers.

"Gross.. Natural is so plain and stupid." She said blankly, looking over to her sister. The ghost only respond but inaudible whispers.

The young girl smiled and continued her small quest. It was stopped very shortly after she saw something staining the grass. Blood. Fresh too. Wendy blinked, following the trail. There another human laid, his entrails and blood painting the usually green grass. She didn't react, just stared. This person had a fellow corpse by him as well. Both were male. Older aged. She couldn't make out there faces because both had been so badly bitten they were unreadable.

"Wendy! Where did you go, child?" A man's voice called her name.

"Over here." She shouted back, "I think you should come and check this out."

Wilson did as told and came to the girl's location. He saw the scene in front of her. He gasped.

"What the.." His voice trailed off at the sight.

"Hey guys, what is it-" Willow was cut off as she screamed in shook.

There was a long pause of silence. Everyone's eyes glued to the corpses. The scent of decay hitting each of there noses.

"Wilson, why is this here?" Wendy asked, softly.

"I.. I.." The scientist stuttered, not sure how to answer her question. "We should get out of here."

With that, the three left the area. Willow was still sore from the injured she gained from the living tree, so the place was a bit slower then the scientist wanted. Once back at the base, the man hoped to get his mind off of things by working on the drying rack. The pyromaniac was already starting a fire and cooking various foods gather before. Wendy sat in silence, walking her female friend. Finally, she broke the silence.

"That's going to happen to all of us isn't it?" She asked bluntly.

Her two other friends eyed her. Both faces were filled with confusion.

"W-What do you mean..?" The male spoke up, his voice somewhat shaky.

"You know what I mean, Wilson." She turned her attention to him. "What happened to the two we saw this afternoon. We're all going to die and end up like them."

The other girl was staying silent, she kept her attention on the food she was preparing. She didn't dare touch it though. Wilson was trying to think of a come back. He thought to maybe assure the girl her safety but, that would be a lie. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"It might, it might happen to us. We've survived this long, we could die any day. We never know; What I do know is that we do have a chance to survive." He continued. "We can beat Maxwell, somehow we can. I know we can."

Willow raised her eyebrows, surprised at his rebuttal. She had a faint smile painted on her face.

Wendy looked over to Abigail. She didn't respond. The only gesture she made to him was a nod of approval.

The rest of the night went in silence, as usual. Most of the night would have a quiet eating time, everyone minding each other's own business. It mostly pasted shortly and each of them went to there own tents to rest. Tonight was different. Everyone was almost done with there food when they heard something odd. It was barking, off in the distance. Everyone started to look terrified. This was all new to them, another trick that was pulled by Maxwell for his own fun. The three quickly grabbed the spears they each had handy.

"Both of you behind me!" Wilson barked the order out, the two others not hesitating to do as told.

The bark and growls were ending closer and closer. With each nearing second, the team was getting more on edge. Willow clenched her spear, prepared for anything. Wendy merely blinked, her almost soulless eyes looking off at the distant barks.


End file.
